Oblivio Is Not Oblivious
by RockSunner
Summary: What if Oblivio didn't fall for the trick on the stairs? One-shot.


What if Oblivator didn't fall for the trick on the stairs? One-shot.

**Oblivio Is Not Oblivious**

Oblivio's combined mind was frustrated. They thought the battle was over at the top of Montparnasse Tower, when both Ladybug and Chat Noir were hit by amnesia blasts, but the two heroes had managed to escape into an elevator. (These were new elevators that Mayor Bourgeois had required to be installed for handicapped access – formerly the only publicly accessible way for tourists to get from the Panoramic View Level on floor 56 to the scenic Roof Terrace at the top of floor 59 was by three flights of stairs.)

Oblivio broke open the elevator doors at the top, and leaped down the shaft after them. Oblivio broke the elevator by pounding on it with the arm cannon that took the place of their left hand. Somehow the heroes got out of the broken elevator on the 57th floor, an office level. The doors closed again behind them just as Oblivio broke through the elevator's ceiling.

"Oblivio, they must be trying to escape by the fast elevator on the Panoramic View Level," Hawk Moth advised through his mental link. "They don't remember the way is blocked by wreckage from your earlier fight. If you break through this elevator's floor and then the door one level down, you can cut them off."

Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't in sight by the time Oblivio punched through the elevator door on the Panoramic View floor. Oblivio almost caught them in the bathroom, but the heroes escaped through a ventilation duct that was too small for Oblivio to follow (they had the mass of two people combined into one).

It sounded though the shaft like the two fell down. Then they went up one floor on the emergency stairs.

* * *

Oblivio entered the large office on floor 57. The heroes were most likely hiding here.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, we know you're in here. You won't get away this time," said Oblivio in their double voice.

Hoping to startle them into making a noise, Oblivio began throwing furniture around.

"You remember your BFF Oblivio, don't you? Don't tell us you've _forgotten_ us. Ha ha ha ha!"

Oblivio kept stalking their prey. They had vision though their desolidified head, but it was purple-tinged and not very clear.

There was the sound of a cellphone ringing.

"Uh uh. Gotcha!" said Oblivio. "You shouldn't have forgotten to switch off your phone."

Oblivio ran for it but there was nobody there. They found a sticky note on the drawer of the nearest desk with the drawing of a donkey. It was a trick!

"Nooo!" Oblivio shouted as they heard their prey escaping.

Oblivio raced to the emergency stair entrance. Which way, up or down?

There was an obvious trail of coffee drips leading down.

"You're trying to fool Oblivio again! But it's not gonna work this time."

Oblivio began to head up the stairs. Then they heard the noise of a door shutting below.

"Or perhaps we give you too much credit."

Oblivio ran back downstairs, but they kept their eyes and ears open.

There was a flash of motion just at the corner of their joint vision. Something small had just flown up the stairwell!

"Aha! Another trick. I'm coming for you. Be prepared to hand over your Miraculous."

Oblivio turned and headed up the stairs as the group above started running. Oblivio moved at a brisk pace, not at top speed, because they were confident of catching the heroes and wanted to make them suffer a little longer.

* * *

Oblivio reached the rooftop terrace level. It was fenced for public safety – the heroes were powered down and they couldn't get over it.

Oblivio recognized their friends Adrien and Marinette. Now enemies, because they were the secret identities of Chat Noir and Ladybug.

"End of the line. Nowhere to hide, BFFs. Give us your Miraculous."

"Miraculous?" said Adrien. "Is that a noun or an adjective? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know either," said Marinette. "But if you mean those pieces of jewelry that were beeping and flashing right before our costumes disappeared, we're not wearing them anymore."

Oblivio looked at Adrien's ring finger and at Marinette's ears. There was nothing there.

"We took them off and hid them," said Adrien.

"Where?" asked Oblivio.

"Back in the office where you were looking for us," said Marinette.

"Where did you hide them?" asked Oblivio, pointing their arm cannon first at one and then the other.

"If you erase our memories again we can't tell you anything," said Marinette.

"We'll beat it out of you," said Oblivio.

"Not the boy!" sent Hawk Moth.

"Why not?" asked Oblivio.

"Threatening the girl will get you cooperation more quickly," sent Hawk Moth.

Oblivio grabbed Marinette with the solid glove on their right hand. They raised the arm cannon, threatening to strike a blow.

"Don't hurt her!" said Adrien. "Take us back downstairs."

"We'll show you," said Marinette.

"Something's wrong," sent Hawk Moth. "They're co-operating too easily. I think they're trying to trick you."

"Where is the small flying thing? I saw something fly up to you on the stairs," said Oblivio.

"Long gone," said Marinette. "We were stalling to give her time to fly away with the 'miraculous' things."

Hawkmoth sent, "One of the kwamis! But they have such little hands. How could a kwami carry off the earrings and the ring without dropping them?"

Oblivio repeated the question to Marinette and Adrien.

"We used sticky tape to pull Adrien's phone back to us after I called it to trick you," said Marinette. "I pulled pieces of tape off the phone while we were running. I taped the earrings and the ring onto her."

"We told her to fly away as far as possible," said Adrien.

"You two have failed me!" sent Hawk Moth. "I need a flying akuma villain to have any chance of catching that kwami."

The purple-and-black butterfly left Oblivio. The magic flowed away from the villain, leaving Nino and Alya.

"Who are you?" asked Adrien, raising a fist angrily.

"We're your friends," said Alya. "I'm Alya and this is Nino."

"We really are friends, dude," said Nino. "We were akumatized by Hawk Moth. That means he was controlling us. We're back to normal now."

"Hawk Moth pulled our power. Since we didn't get defeated the usual way, we remember everything that happened," said Alya. "And that means we remember..."

"Dudes, you're Ladybug and Chat Noir!" said Nino.

"We were," said Marinette. "If you're really our friends, please don't tell anyone."

"We won't tell," said Alya.

"You had better not," said Adrien.

"What happens now, dudes? Usually you would defeat the villain and then put everything back to normal with a Miraculous Ladybug healing charm," said Nino. "I guess that's not gonna happen this time. A lot of people are going to have to re-learn their jobs, or get new ones."

"We have a lot to re-learn too, like who our families and friends are," said Marinette.

"We still have each other, right?" Adrien asked Marinette.

"Yes, forever," said Marinette.

In front of their astonished friends, Marinette and Adrien gave each other a big kiss.

**The End**


End file.
